User talk:Red Warrior
Hi Red Warrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 17:32, October 27, 2010 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! Edit yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! Iffen ye want to, read me fanfic! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comments! Want to be friends? Welcome Hello and welcome! I've noticed that you have been reading alot of fanfics on here, I would recommend The Runaway by Skipper Rorc, Laria Wavedeep by Laria Wavedeep, and From the South by Peony Laminar. These are some of the best (ask Skipper Rorc if you want to find more good ones). You also might want to read this one by me, which I thought turned out pretty good too.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Haharr, mate! I see yore new here, an' ye've commented on some o' me fanfics. You should write more on yore fanfic It was gettin' interestin'! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Wanna join us on speeqe? Hey Red Warrior, wanna join us? I'll give you a link http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/ [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Hello matey, there is a big update on my story [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']]. If you would like to read it. :). I'm giving you and update because you commented. If you don't want any future update you can tell me. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 19:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Are ye still Alive, Matey?Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) Update! The revision of TIYS is up! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC)